The Law of the Jungle (short story)
by Inked Roots Productions
Summary: A short Jungle Book story I came with a few years . Basically, it's my own take on Mowgli and Shere Khan's final battle. I'll leave it to you to decide the outcome of the battle. Plus I wanted to tackle a few dark moments in it. I hope you like it. All the characters featured here all belong to their respectful owners.


The jungles of India; a world almost untouched and unspoiled by both the hand and foot of Man. For countless years, the animals of the jungle reigned supreme whilst Man hid in constructed homes in secluded parts, relying on their tools and the infamous Red Flower to protect them. Though conflicts between Man and beast were sporadic and often brutal, both sides maintained an uneasy peace between each other, with the animals adhering to the Law of the Jungle (originally founded by the wolves).

In recent times, an anomaly had formed that threaten the sanctity of the Law of the Jungle itself. The anomaly was a Man-Cub known as Mowgli. He was taken in by the wolves of the Seeonee pack after the Man-hating tiger known as Shere Khan killed both of the Man-Cub's parents. For a number of years, the wolves along with Bagheera the panther and Baloo the bear raised him and taught him the ways of the jungle. Yet, Mowgli was considered a target by the Bander Log (that wanted him to teach them about the Red Flower), the dhole packs and Shere Khan himself, who wanted the Man-Cub dead for fear of him being able to surpass him to be the dominant creature of the jungle. Yet, Mowgli had gained an unusual ally in the shape of the great and wise python known as Kaa.

Years have passed and Mowgli had made both the local Man Village and the jungle his home, acting as an emissary to both Man and beast. When he had reached the age of eighteen, Mowgli had found love in the shape of the beautiful young woman known as Shanti (much to Baloo's slight displeasure). Despite the new forged peace, Shere Khan remained a threat to both sides, willing to kill anyone who had ties to the Man-Cub. Sometimes the tiger would appear and commit senseless killings, as if trying to draw out Mowgli or just lashing out at anyone unfortunate to be in his path. The wolves feared that Shere Khan is slowly becoming mentally unstable and decided that he must be dealt with post haste.

After much convincing from Bagheera, Mowgli said his farewells to the Man Village as if he was going for the last time and started his trek through the jungle to find Shere Khan and hope to bring the tiger to justice. The Man-Cub was now at his physical peak; muscular arms and torso with defined abs and scars ranging from small to long criss-crossing his body. His legs were well shaped after years of running, trekking and climbing through the jungle. His long mane-like black hair flowed down to his shoulders, complimenting his chocolate brown skin and light brown eyes. His only garment was a dark red loincloth, which he sometimes modify to fit him as he grew older. Tucked into one corner was a hand-made dagger, with the blade being made out of one the hardest stones in the jungle, kept sharp by years of care and attention. As he pressed on, Mowgli's mind flashed back to when he first experienced Shere Khan's apparent madness first hand. He remembered seeing the tiger, standing over a recently killed ox, his muzzle covered with blood and his eyes shining with defiance. When the wolves arrived and confronted the tiger for his actions, the words that Shere Khan spoke will always remain in Mowgli's mind, for they were burdened by a sense of self importance that almost boarded towards a twisted insanity.

_"__My words and world holds ground and it's real! The words of the wolves are just floods of poisoned water! Languages that are spoken with the spit of different tongues! Creatures that are unfit to uphold the Law of the jungle!"_

Mowgli's reverie was broken when he spotted the tell tale signs of tiger tracks on the ground, leading towards a set of ruins that lay just a mile ahead of him. With a deep sigh, Mowgli clasped the handle of his knife and ventured onwards. He felt a sense of dread as he walked; dread for what he might find and what state of mind Shere Khan might be in. He wondered if the tiger was becoming deranged with age or if there was something more to it. The Man-Cub recalled his recent meeting Kaa whilst seeking answers about recent events. He remembered the wise serpents' comment about Shere Khan, for it seemed to shed some light on the current situation.

_"__He knew he wasss two beassstsss in one body. One wasss jussst and righteous; a devout follower of the Law of the Jungle. Whilssst the other...hmmm...the other had felt the kissss of darknessss all it'sss life. One thrived on focusss and order; the other craved for death and bloodlussst."_

With Kaa's words in his head, Mowgli reasoned to himself that the 'other' part of Shere Khan seemed to be the dominant part of him and therefore was dangerous and unpredictable. As he approached the ruins, Mowgli saw the entrance strewn with bones of various animals or human; some near white from being cleaned and others still having thin ragged strands of flesh attached of them. Dark stains dotted about the ground where the bones were. Mowgli suppressed a shudder as he figured what the stains were. Tightening his grip on his dagger, the Man-Cub took his first steps towards the ruins, bracing himself for whatever horror might emerge from it. As he entered, he noticed how eerily quiet it was. There was neither birdsong nor the hum of insects within the ruins, as if they knew the place was accursed and should be avoided at all costs. Mowgli's foot touched something metal and he looked down. In front of him was a skeleton in bloodied and tattered clothes and clutching an old rifle with one bony hand. Mowgli's blood went cold as he recognised the rifle. It had belong to the supposed best hunter of the Man Village; Buldeo.

Mowgli felt a surge of mixed feelings about this discovery. He never liked Buldeo for his hatred of carnivorous animals and his arrogance, but he knew that being torn apart and devoured by a tiger like Shere Khan was not a good way to die, not even for someone like Buldeo. Forced to discard his lingering sympathy for Buldeo aside, Mowgli continued to walk through the ruins. Every hair on his sturdy neck stood on end as the atmosphere intensified, his adrenaline levels on constant stand by for whatever may come. He rounded a corner and was soon faced with a vast chamber with three quarters of its ceiling collapsed, flooding it with sunlight. But it was not the chamber that caught Mowgli's attention. It was the chamber's occupant: Shere Khan.

The tiger's fur was unkempt with a few pale pink scars over his strong body. The white parts of his fur was murky with a combination of dried blood and mud. The tip of his tail was bent slightly and a small chunk of his left ear was missing. Mowgli gasped slightly, not just from how Shere Khan looked, but also with how much of a far cry he had become from what he once was years ago. In a strange way, the Man-Cub felt pity for the once magnificent tiger. Shere Khan looked up and fixed a steely gaze on the intruder. His amber eyes burning brightly with unbridled hatred for the Man-Cub, yet slightly darkened by some inner conflict within him. In the silence that followed, the sound of a piece of masonry crashing to the ground would've sounded like a massive explosion. Yet, Shere Khan didn't not move or even make a sound towards Mowgli; not even a growl or a snarl of contempt towards it. Mowgli had faced the fierce visage of the tiger a number of times and was used to it, but Shere Khan's apparent silence was completely unnerving to him, for it was almost completely out of character for him.

"Shere Khan." he said at last, his voice echoing slightly.

Shere Khan raised his lips ever so slightly, as if sneering at him. He regarded Mowgli with evident contempt, yet remained where he was as if he didn't care about charging towards the Man-Cub anymore.

"Your presence doesn't surprise me Man-Cub." he growled softly, "I have known you ever since your signature stench had entered in this part of the jungle."

Mowgli was somewhat taken aback by this, his mind racing to what the big cat was up to in his state of mind. He slowly entered the chamber, his hand clenching the handle of his dagger so tight that the knuckles were nearly white.

"I know that look all too well." said Shere Khan, as if anticipating Mowgli's next question, "Why didn't I send the dholes to kill you or to ambush you myself when I had the chance?"

"Enlighten me." replied Mowgli, his stance tense and ready to spring into action.

Shere Khan slowly stood up and started pacing back and forth, his amber eyes never leaving the Man-Cub's own twin light brown pools as he explained.

"Because your so-called 'mission' and the act that you're about to commit proves the truth of all I ever said or done, all in the name of the Law of the Jungle. I merely punished those who had wronged or had broken the Law, just as you now seek to punish me for all the wrong doings I have done. We are practically the same, you and I; both acting out our acts of justice, all in the name of the Law of the Jungle."

Mowgli was somewhat taken aback by the tiger's words, even detecting an apparent tone of resignation and depression within Shere Khan's voice. Taking in his loved one's lesson of approaching an enemy with reason rather than action first, Mowgli drew himself up and looked at Shere Khan boldly.

"It doesn't have to be this way Shere Khan." he announced, "I was taught many things by both Man and beast. Right now, you're looking at the only creature in the jungle that can show you mercy and compassion. I offer you a chance to leave this jungle and never come back. Start a new life in new territory, without the shadow of Man to cloud your mind with fear and hatred."

Shere Khan remained silent for a moment and then laughed mirthlessly, his exposed teeth yellow and sharp.

"You attempt to bargain with me?" he scoffed, "Even after all I have done? You're still the same naive fool that I had the displeasure of watching you grow up!"

Mowgli tensed himself, his features steely for a confrontation as he drew out his dagger.

"Then it's with a heavy heart that I end this once and for all." he said grimly, "I didn't want it to come to this, but you've leave me no choice.."

Shere Khan stood on all fours and extended his claws, his eyes alight in anticipation of battle. He wrinkled his muzzle in a snarl and bared his teeth.

"Don't burden yourself with such feelings Man-Cub." he rumbled, "Whether you, me or both of us die, the end result will be the same. Consider this one final lesson about the Law of the Jungle; compared to vindication, death is absolutely **nothing!**"

Then Shere Khan roared and lunged at Mowgli with teeth and claws bared. Mowgli let out an animalistic cry as he raised his dagger upwards. Their final battle had begun...


End file.
